The present invention relates to a coin feed-in apparatus for feeding coins into a coin passage for a coin handling machine having a rotatable disk for receiving coins, in which coins are fed to the coin passage one by one by centrifugal force produced by the rotation of the rotatable disk and the discrimination of their denominations, genuineness and the like, the sorting of coins in accordance with their denominations and the counting of their value are carried out.